Dry Tears
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: A short story of Ulquiorra's life in Hueco Mundo. Don't own anything. Please rate and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dry Tears**

I don't own Bleach and sadly, I never will :(

Ulquiorra had always been a hardened being. He truly was hollow, he didn't, or rather, couldn't just feel. His strength couldn't fill in the missingspace of emotion but he wasn't created to have emotion. He was created to kill, to cause pain, to bring the enemy to it's knees. He understood that and executed his duty with a 100% success rate.

On the day he captured the woman of Aizen's desire, he couldn't have cared less if he had taken a child from it's mother; he was void of emotion. Mostly, when he looked upon Orihime, he was glad he couldn't feel like she could. Crying didn't seem like something he would want to do day after day.

Every day he saw her clutching her chest and on her hands and knees. He knew what she was feeling but he didn't understand why; he didn't care to either. Humans were trash, or so he was told.

The woman constantly insisted on forming a relationship with him, even if it was just a relationship formed in passing. In later days she would try and talk to him. He dint like talking much.

As the days passed on in Hueco Mundo, she tried explaining to him what it was she was feeling and why. He tried to act as if he cared less and less but he couldn't help but be captured by her words.

Her silly words also made him angry. They made him think about such nonsense as "emotion" and something she called a "heart" yet she would say that it wasn't just the muscle inside if her that kept a rhythm. He couldn't feel emotion but to her, he always look like he was crying. He told her that his tattoos that appeared to be tears were there since hi creation and that they had nothing to do with his mostly nonexistent "emotions".

Now, three weeks after her kidnapping, he began to feel something other than his constant nothingness. He couldn't put a name to it but would describe it as an itch in hi upper chest. His chest sometimes felt heavy when he looked upon the woman he had come to know as of late.

He never understood what exactly she meant by "love" or "joy" or any other nonsense she constable rambled about. Not until the day he was defeated on the dunes if Hueco Mundo. It was only then that he fully understood what the heavy and itching feeling in his chest was. As his body finally gave way, he tried to say his last few words to her, to tell her he knew now. But it was too late. His body fading, his last thought was o the woman he became close to and an understanding of the dry tears tattooed on his face. He was to forever weep the mistake he made. His existence was nearly gone and all he could see was the tears on her plain yet pretty face. He wished that he could have felt like she did, to feel like she could but he was damned to a hell of cold and unfeeling.

Please rate and review my stories! If you want me to write anything for you, let me know and I will gladly write it for you!


	2. Ferocity

**Ferocity**

INSPIRED BY THE SONG "SUICIDE BY STAR" BY GOD IS AN ASTRONAUT

Grimmjow would never, ever forgive that bastard Aizen for making his life a living hell. Yes, he had given him a purpose in life and he loved fighting more than anything but the irony in the situation was that he hated Aizen for maki him a slave but all the while giving him something to cling to. He would have liked to think that spending all that time fighting with his claws and teeth would have made him as fierce and dangerous as he was (they certainly did contribute to it) but really, what had made him fierce of all was the pure hatred and rage he held for Aizen.

He constantly had a war waging within the depths of his mind and heart. His entire existence was a love/hate, bitter sweet, contradiction. He desperately wanted to say that he was on his own and wanted to rise up to become king but his pride consumed him and he couldn't admit that he was weaker than his creator.

He always found it funny how thugs worked. He discovered that within itself, Aizen giving him a purpose was a purpose or cause in itself. He would destroy anyone or anything that stood in his way and he would slaughter anyone who had the guts an lacked the brain to look down on him.

Before Aizen actually took him in, he was the ring leader of his group. But as he entered the kingdom Aizen had built himself, he realized the pecking order had changed. He was infuriated. He absolutely hated the thought of someone "owning" him, or at least thinking they did.

He labeled himself an outcast. Not only did he hate Aizen but he hate the others for showing weakness by following Aizen and not asking any questions. He viewed them as weak and pathetic. Nobody could tell the king of the jungle who was boss.

Even the slightest hint of a condescending tone could set him aflame, like that Kurosaki kid. Who the he'll did he think he was anyway? Grimmjow always thought of him as an annoying pest, better yet, a rodent. He knew nothing of real pain and anger and hate. And yet his eyes looked at him with that damned look! That look of wisdom and kindness. He HATED that look.

After his battle with the rodent, he found himself in the desert o Hueco Mundo, bleeding out. He couldn't let this happen. He was a king, not a man to be left forgotten or even worse, remembered as weak and dying an dishonorable death; bleeding out in the middle of nowhere. A shinigami had found him and as much as he struggled, she had healed him as little a possible. She must have sensed his hurt ego. So now he had another thing to be pissed off about, big surprise.

Now, three years later, he still counted his scars and cursed all the names of people who were already long gone, all being killed in battle, damning them all the same. He wouldn't forgive any of them for the bullshit they fed him previously.

He had exiled himself to the very outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Surprisinly, so had many others. All the people the Kurosaki brat didn't have the guts to kill, and some people who were just damn lucky, like Nel. He spent alot of his time with her, most of it being training. She was there when he first became an Arrancar. In fact, she was the first person he saw when he was "born" (or given a more human-like form) shewas the only person in existence he had ever bothered to get semi close to. He never really cared for her child form and wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, hence him trying to "kill" her along with that Orihime girl.

It seemed that recently she has been able to control her phasing from her child form to her adult fir much better and with time, this had brought him some sort of patience. While he was still the same old enraged "Kill-anyone-who-looks-down-on-me" Grimmjow, he had changed a small amount. He could safely (but never would) say that she had helped alot in him gaining patience and being less of an asshole.

But, no matter what, he was still the howling and ferocious Panther he was made to be. His hatred and ferocity was wired into his system. This was Grimmjow's whole existence.


	3. Night in the Desert

**Night in the Desert**

INSPIRED BY THE SONG "A DEAFENING DISTANCE" BY GOD IS AN ASTRONAUT

The desert was always so damn cold at night. Stark was always alone and here, in Hueco Mundo, it was constantly night time. At first it made him happy to think that he could nap whenever but later on he began to realize how lonely things could get and how depressing things were, never seeing the sunlight.

He was constantly moving, traveling the everlasting dunes and boring terrain of this eternal hell. He constantly had a few questions on his mind. What was he? Was there anyone else here? Why was he damned to roam this never-ending terrain and never find anything even slightly resembling life?

As time passed, he lost all hope. He nearly went mad and began wondering what (if anything) would happen if he could die. Would there be another hell, with at least some type of life form? Or would he suffer the pain an end up reborn into this prison again? He began questioning his existence. He couldn't even remember where he had come from. Had he done some ungodly and unspeakable act in a previous life to deserve this hell? He was losing his memories and he was losing his mind. Was it the lack of human contact? He hardly knew what to think anymore. He could barley form thoughts anymore because of the deafening silence he was constantly surrounded by.

Then, one night, he had a pain in the middle of his being. At this point, he was shapeless but he knew he had a center and it felt like something was inside of him, biting and clawing it's way out of him. The pain flooded his mind and prevented him from further understanding anything but the pain he felt. Then, after an agonizing hour of tearing and splicing, the pain subsided and he found next to him another being.

Just by laying eyes upon this small child, he knew she was a part of him. He thanked the gods for such a blessing. He still didn't have a purpose but he had another person to communicate with. He was amazed at what had just happened.

The two named themselves and swore to never separate. The nights were still damn near freezing and the sun never rose but for Stark and Lilienette, having company was perfectly enough.


End file.
